Trauma
by Saharu-chan
Summary: C'est fou ce que l'on peut apprendre sur la Chevalerie. Surtout dans des domaines plus... privés.


Bonsoir à toutes et à tous.

C'est l'heure du texte pour se détendre du week-end. J'en ai besoin personnellement, donc je partage un petit extrait né de conversations avec Ta-chan. (Même si elle n'est pas au courant, mwahaha.)

Et ouais, malgré le titre, c'est humoristique.

J'espère que cela vous plaira!

**Disclaimer:** Tous les personnages présents et cités appartiennent à Masami Kurumada.

**Rating: T.**

* * *

**Trauma**

Il est onze heures vingt-neuf au Sanctuaire. La flamme du Verseau brille fièrement, et c'est justement du onzième temple qu'un hurlement strident s'élève. Fait rare en soi : les précieux porteurs d'amphore ne sont pas du genre à s'autoriser des émotions aussi brutales. (Du moins, sur le papier.)

Et pourtant.

Hyôga du Cygne détale présentement en sens inverse les escaliers millénaires, dérangeant au passage tout ce que la Chevalerie compte de supérieurs hiérarchiques. Ces derniers sortent de leurs appartements semi-privés pour constater l'étrange spectacle. Derrière lui, l'actuel maître des Glaces tente vainement de calmer son ancien disciple, tout en finissant de passer son habituel débardeur moche.

Inutile de se demander ce à quoi ce dernier était occupé.

« Hyôga, je t'en prie. Tu exagères.

—J'exagère ? Moi ?! »

Le Cygne se retourne brusquement sur le palier du quatrième temple. Une erreur de débutant, d'ailleurs.

« Un peu. Et cesse de crier.

—Ouais, la ferme, gamin !

—Ne te mêle pas de ça, DeathMask.

—Vous êtes en train de hurler sur mon pallier, je vous signale.

—C'est quoi le drame ? »

Aiolia observe les deux Verseaux s'engueuler face à l'ensemble des Chevaliers d'Or et de leurs divers compagnons.

« Mon beau-fils est un abruti fermé, répond le Chevalier du Scorpion en attachant ses cheveux.

—Non, mais ça…

—Hyôga, pour l'amour du ciel, je te signale qu'il s'agit de mon temple, et ma propriété.

—Mais je la porte, cette armure !

—Oui, d'ailleurs, puisque tu en parles, maintenant que je suis là à temps plein, tu pourrais peut-être arrêter de l'emprunter. Tu as failli me la piquer alors que j'étais en plein mission.

—Ou autre chose…

—Une armure, c'est privé.

—Plutôt, oui. Et je comprends pourquoi !

—Ne sois pas grossier, ce n'est pas comme ça que je t'ai élevé.

—Vous m'avez aussi appris à effacer mes sentiments, et de ce que je peux voir, je me suis fait roulé sur toute la ligne.

—En même temps, gamin, y avait bien que toi pour pas piger… soupire le huitième gardien.

—J'espère sérieusement que ce n'est pas ce que vous sous-entendiez par nous « assurer d'avoir des relations protégées ! »

—Ah, elle est bonne celle-là.

—La ferme, Milo.

—Mais qu'as-tu fait pour le mettre dans cet état, Camus, mon ami ? Demande Saga d'un air concerné.

—Mais rien qui vous regarde !

—Ces deux obsédés s'envoient en l'air en portant leurs armures ! Hurle Hyôga en pointant son précieux maître et son compagnon.

—Quoi ?! »

Il est de notoriété publique qu'il n'est pas de bon ton de hurler quoi que ce soit de privé dans les escaliers du Sanctuaire. Ne serait-ce que pour éviter que ce genre de propos ne fassent écho plusieurs minutes durant et informent le reste du village adjacent.

Malheureusement, Hyôga ne rencontre pas le soutien espéré après sa déclaration.

En dehors de Saint Saga, bloqué en état d'apoplexie.

« Quoi ? C'est tout ? Mais tu nous fais chier, gamin. S'exclame le Chevalier du Cancer en s'allumant une cigarette.

—Ça ne vous choque pas ?!

—On l'a tous fait, tu sais. C'est ce que j'essayais de t'expliquer.

—…Je vais être malade.

—Tu n'as pas l'impression d'exagérer ?

—Non, mais Camus, si tu commences à questionner sa façon d'exister…

—Ah, Milo, reste en dehors de ça !

—Ou de Camus, pour le coup.

—APHRODITE ! »

Le Chevalier des Poissons part d'un rire goguenard, soutenu par son compagnon. Tandis que pour Hyôga, c'est la réalisation.

« Seiya ! Shyriu ! Ikki ! Il faut que je les prévienne ! »

Milo siffle entre ses dents.

« J'ai de la peine pour toi, Lia. Si y en a bien un que je ne veux pas avoir sur le dos, c'est bien Phenix.

—Si ça lui permet de lâcher celui de Shaka…

—Ah, t'es en forme, Dite.

—N'est-ce pas ? »

Les deux assassins échangent un petit high-five complice, tandis que le visage du semi-Russe se teinte rapidement de diverses couleurs.

« Oh, par les dieux, Shun ! Comment pouvez-vous… Shun ! »

De nouveau, Cygnus dévale les escaliers, aussi vert que les cheveux de son précieux bien aimé.

« Je suppose que je ne prêterais pas mon armure à mon successeurs tout de suite pour ce genre d'activités, constate Shaka en ouvrant les yeux.

—Si tu crois que je vais prêter la mienne à Hyôga pour ça…

—Nan, t'inquiète chéri, je pense que tu es tranquille pour un moment de ce côté-là.

—Je suis choqué de ce que j'entends !

—Ah, le puritain exhibitionniste se réveille… Murmure pernicieusement Milo.

—Comment pouvez-vous tous faire usage de vos armures lors de vos… Enfin !

—Tu vas nous dire que tu ne l'as jamais fait, Saga ? S'étonne Aphrodite.

—Mais non !

—Faut dire, vu la gueule de son armure, il risquerait d'écraser quelqu'un.

—Ca n'a rien à voir ! Kanon et moi sommes très respectueux de…

—Ah, parce que tu crois que quand Rhadamanthe et Kanon se baladent dans ton temple en Ecaille et Surplis avant d'aller dans la chambre, c'est pour le protocole ?

—…

—…

—Kanon des Gémeaux ! »

Milo soupire en voyant le troisième gardien hurler en dévalant les escaliers.

« Merde, il va encore m'en vouloir d'avoir fait foirer son coup… »

* * *

Note: **Merci de ne pas ajouter mes histoires en favoris/follows sans reviews.** Vous pouvez rester silencieux, mais soyez le jusqu'au bout. C'est mon choix, merci de le respecter.


End file.
